


After the Race

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Learning From Experience [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sao Paulo 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally they have some time to spend together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Race

Vettel jogged back to the garage, ran through his debriefing as fast as possible, and then ran back to his trailer to get changed into normal clothing. If he hurried, he could be away from the track before the race was over and the press would all be focussed on Hamilton, Raikkonen, and Alonso. He and Mark would be able to slip away unnoticed. He stepped into the shower and grabbed his shower gel. He could leave his hair till tomorrow, but he wanted to wash away the sweat from the race before he visited Mark.

Hurriedly drying himself off again, he wrapped a towel around his hips and scrubbed at his hair with another one, getting the worst of the water out of it. Before getting dressed, he shoved all his toiletries into a bag and grabbed the damp towels, packing them away so he didn't forget anything.

He picked up his phone and dialled the number that had become very familiar to him. "Hello, Mark," he said as soon as it was picked up. "Where are you?"

Mark was surprised to hear Sebastian's voice. He'd been delayed in his garage, talking over the mechanical failure on his car with his engineers and had only just reached his trailer so he hadn't known Sebastian was out of the race as well. "I'm in my trailer. I need to grab a shower and then I'm ready to go. What happened to you out there? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Apparently my car wanted to quit early today. I left the mechanics poring over it and trying to work out why. I can meet you at your trailer in about ten minutes if you wish. We could leave while the journalists are all watching Raikkonen and the rest."

"Sounds great to me," Mark said with a huge grin on his face. "I'll see you in a bit, kid. Just let yourself in if you get here while I'm still in the shower."

"You shouldn't leave your door unlocked," Sebastian scolded him. "Anyone could just walk in."

"They can't get back here without a pass and none of the assorted drivers, engineers, and hangers on are so hot for my, admittedly stunning, body that they're going to sneak into my trailer in the hopes of catching me naked." He paused. "Well except for you."

Sebastian snorted. "If you keep that up I will let you go back to that hotel room alone."

"No you won't," Mark said with a smile. "Any more than I'd let you make a run for it now."

Sebastian sighed. "I'd really like to fly home just to annoy you now, but you've been driving me insane since China. I'll see you in a few minutes."

He hung up before Mark could think of something else smart to say and started hunting for clothes that would make him look older, sexier, more mature... anything but a 'cute kid' as Mark insisted on calling him.

Locking the trailer door, he shouldered his bag and then stuck his head into the garage to find one of the mechanics. "I'm off now. I'll see you back in Italy next week. I have dinner plans so I want to leave before the traffic gets bad."

The mechanic nodded and waved and then turned back to the monitor where everyone was watching the final stages of the race. Satisfied that someone knew he was leaving but that no one would see where he was going, he headed over to Mark's trailer. He wasn't sure if he wanted to surprise him in the shower or not. He was still very nervous about what might happen tonight, but the kiss earlier had convinced him that he definitely did want to find out what was happening between the two of them.

Sebastian knocked on the trailer door and then pushed it open. Mark was in the bedroom just buttoning his shirt and he smiled when Sebastian poked his head around the door.

"Damn, you just missed the show," he teased.

Laughing, Sebastian asked, "Is there another performance I could see?" He put on his most innocent expression and Mark chuckled. Striding across the room, he pulled Sebastian close and kissed him hungrily.

"One could definitely be arranged," he promised. "We're having an early dinner with Ann. I'd like the two of you to get on. And then, after she's left, I have you all to myself, all night."

Sebastian smiled a little shyly. "I'm looking forward to it." He wasn't going to admit he was nervous or that he'd never done anything like this before, but he suspected Mark knew anyway. "Are we meeting her here?"

"At the hotel," Mark said. "I think she was worried she might walk in on something if she met us here. She thinks I have no self restraint and I won't be able to resist tossing you down on the bed and having my wicked way with you."

Sebastian wrinkled his nose. "What makes her think I'd let you? I deserve at least dinner first."

Laughing again, Mark wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his nose. "Yes, you do and dinner you shall have. Come on. I have a rental car just outside. I'll drive us to the hotel. I'd let you do it but I'd hate to have to explain to the rental people why we wrecked their car ..."

Sebastian just shook his head. "You're a pain in the ass sometimes. I'll have to ask Ann how she puts up with you."


End file.
